When one night can change you
by MoonlightsAppeal
Summary: Nightmares kinda suck, Especially Involving close friends. [One shot, maybe, might add more to it, so ill keep it on on-going]


Well, Italics = Dream Phases, or inner thoughts. This is a new story I'm going to have a as side project while working with "Would you Like some Java?". I really tried to much a lot of detail into this short chapter. To be honest with my self, I actually liked how this came out. Yes, the ending isn't very great, but if you are going to read this, look foward to chap. 2! That is... when i release it. To be frank with those reading this right now, I will not be posting chapters for this story frequently.

* * *

 _Weiss was walking through the endless halls colored red with white doors on each side, what to her seemed like a endless loop of emptiness. Due to her curiousness after only finding nothing beyond a couple of doors, she struggles opening other doors with a thought in her mind saying to herself, "_ There is nothing in there..". _Walking and walking passing all these doors, she couldn't help and curiosity got the better of her. She slowly reached her hand toward the door knob of the door to her right. Slowly twisting it building up with the feeling of slight fear of not knowing what lies beyond but then the thought occurs to her again,"_ There is nothing in there.". _She gives out a slight smile letting the fear, and some stress out of her body as she opens the door at it's fullest extent. A body, almost shrouded with red, just lies there, as if it were a person. Unsure of what to do, Weiss immediately walked over the to the figure on the ground and saw what it was, no… more like who it was. Her hand shot up over her mouth as she dropped onto her knees, eyes widened at the sight. Ruby, lied there on the floor, motionless as if she had just died. "R-Ruby..?", Weiss spoke out very softly, not sure if what she was seeing was real. 'It was like a scene you'd envision from a book',she thought to herself. She was as still as a rock, not even having the slightest of urges to move._

 _A weight overcame her body leaving her helpless, even as so just to try to breathe. Her chest was tight, her heart pounding against it at a very fast pace. She felt as if her eye's were burning, a very intense burning sensation started spreading from the back of her eye to the front trying to hold in her tears. But then suddenly a shiver goes up her spine making her fall back a bit. Ruby's head tilted to the side looking at Weiss, stone cold eyes showing no emotion. But even so, she spoke,"Weiss….", she said slowly,"Why did you have to leave me?, I did nothing wrong…". Weiss was practically about to scream trying to keep calm, she curled her lips a bit and spoke back as well," I-I don't know what you mean I-I". She was cut off by Ruby, "Weiss…., Why did you have to leave me?, I did nothing wrong…", her tone of voice the same as the last line she just said, the slow pronunciation of her name, 'No it can't be her', Weiss thought to herself, 'It Can't'. "No! You can't be real! You can't!", her voiced mixed with anger and sadness seeing a friend dying, no dead. But again, the same monotone low voice of Ruby repeated the same line._

 _That was it, Weiss got up darting out of the room holding in her tears. Eye's still filled with the burning sensation, she rushed over into another door and frantically opened it fast. The burning sensation got worst as she looked ahead. Ruby again, but this time its different, beside's her stand Blake and Yang as Ruby lie's on the ground, a dark red liquid pooled up around her body at the floor. Yang and Blake turn their heads slowly towards Weiss and Yang speaks. "How? How could you do this..? She was my sister and she trusted you… it's all your fault". Weiss thinks about all the possible situations that could of had happened, none of which she knew she'd be involved in. She tries to speak but can't as she chokes on the words coming out of her throat. "If you didn't leave her, she wouldn't have been like this...you left her on her own…", Blake looked at Weiss and so does yang as they pierced right through her with their stone cold eyes. Weiss screams, unaware of what's even happening, confused full of despair, sadness._

 _It flooded her mind. She brought her hand's up to the side of her head and started shaking her head side to side. No she didn't even do anything wrong, well… at least, she hoped. She kept on shaking her head and stopped as she looked forward once again to see Ruby looking at her." Weiss...Weiss.". Weiss covered her ears and shook her head even harder and screamed, " No! You're not dead!, you are alive and so are Blake and Yang! Stop it!". Ruby's voice was just getting louder no matter how hard Weiss pressed her hands down onto her ear. Weiss broke and started screaming, the poor girl had not a single clue of what was going on. A light appeared in her peripheral vision, it was faint, and blurry._

The light of the lamp on the night stand was on, it was the only source of light in the room. Weiss was shaken awake by Ruby alongside with Yang and, Blake. Weiss woke up, as she broke free from the grasp of Ruby and completely shoved her hands away. She looked up at the three, tears dripping from her eyes staining her pale white cheeks. "Stop! I said stop!", she put her back up against the wall and brought her knees up the her face and wrapped her arms around her knees with her hands resting onto the sides of her head. "Please….", there was a long pause as the three stood there staring at her," no more…..". Soft sobs could be heard from Weiss as she sunk her face into her knees. Blake turned to Ruby and Yang and whispered softly in her monotone voice,"I think we should let her be for a bit.", Yang nodded and so did Ruby. Blake and Yang went back to their beds except Ruby. She stayed there at the sides of Weiss's bed, she had never seen her so scared before, so weak, and vulnerable. The image of the white haired strong willed Heiress that would never as much show sadness or weakness seemed like a different person now. Ruby looked down at her hands, just a moment ago, a friend whom she cared for, and was just trying to help brushed her away. She felt kinda hurt, but she couldn't blame her, Weiss was just having a nightmare is all, Ruby pondered on. After that brief moment in the midst of night, She got up from Weiss's bed and hopped up onto her's which was right above Weiss's and slumped down into her blankets and pillows. 'Maybe later on today, i can see what happened', and with that final thought, she along the with the company of her team fell asleep, all except for Weiss.

The night went on with all the other members asleep and Weiss staying there in the same position since she woke up. Haunted by the visions she had seen in her dreams. ' _Why?'_ , she thought to herself, ' _looking back at it now… was i really that.._ ', she was trying to look for the words,' _I know it is not wrong….to grieve over someone'._ Then the thought hit her, ' _Not over… someone you hold dearly at least.."._


End file.
